Moonlight Love
by nobodyslovesong
Summary: Raven still has trust issues from her first love. When a villain falls for her she doesn't know if she shoul love him or push him away like everyone else.
1. Midnight Travels

**Hello everyone out there in fandom world! This is my first fanfiction ever so feel free to comment and what not. I do not own the teen titans or any of the characters!**

It was a cool summer night in Jump City. The sky was filled with stars and darkness. Raven was out on a midnight flight clearing her head. It was a busy week for the Titans, four stupid villains, three attempted bank robberies, two break-ins, and a cat stuck in an oak tree. The team was drained and in need of some down time. Raven wasn't into video games and she didn't feel like working on her combat moves, she just wanted to get away for a bit. The fresh air in the night sky was just the thing to relax her nerves.

She looked down towards the city seeing all the lights from the stores and houses. She could only imagine how much electricity it took to like up the whole city. She was so distracted by what was below her to not notice what was about to fly at her.

BOOM!

She crashed into another human like figure she almost didn't recognize because of their dark attire and the fact that it was pitch black outside. It was Kyd Wykkyd out for a night flight dressed in his usual uniform. Ravens hands glowed black filling with dark energy ready to fight. He floated in front of her looking at her plainly. He didn't mean any harm he just needed to get away from the H.I.V.E.

"I didn't come out here to battle another trouble-maker. But if that is what you wish I will happily oblige." Raven growled at the pale red-eyed figure.

He kept staring at her with a blank expression examining her from head to toe. He never realized how beautiful she was up close. Probably because the only time hes ever seen her is in battle.

"_My intentions weren't to start a fight tonight. I didn't even expect to see you or any other titans for that matter_." He thought to her in a calm voice.

She was shocked at his telepathy powers. She thought he just never talked.

Her hands stopped glowing as she realized he was out for the same reason she was.

"Oh I see. I guess I'll be on my way then."

She said with an uncertain look on her face. He just stared at her with his big red eyes until she disappeared into the night.

"Wow she looks stunning." He thought to himself as he flew off into the night.

Back at the tower Raven began to meditate, flowing deep into her mind. Most of her emotions gathered to talk to her about the week from hell. Everyone was complaining about how fatigue they were minus Brave of coarse, she was always ready for a fight of an adventure. Everything was normal chaos until Love walks over to Raven.

"You know Kyd Wykkyd is kinda cute." She whispered with a sly grin.

"Don't even think about it." Raven said in a very cross tone. "He is the enemy. He cannot be trusted."

"You trusted him a few hours ago didn't you?" Love reminded. "She has a point Rae, you let your guard down for him." Logic inquired. Raven couldn't help agree with her, she wasn't going to let them win.

"It doesn't matter. There's always a chance for betrayal." The sorceress scolded, she didn't want another Melchior situation in her life.

"You can't let one man be the reason you never love anyone again. He could be different!" Love said hopefully.

"Enough!" Raven cried as she removed herself from meditation. She decided sleep was the only thing that would take her mind off the Wykkyd predicament. As much as she hated to admit, he looked very cute by the moonlight.

**Let me know what you all think! The next chapter will be soon!**


	2. Field of dreams

Back at the H.I.V.E Kyd was in the living room eating chips and salsa watching Mammoth and Billy Numerous play a video game on the new GameStation they stole last week. See-More was playing solitar on his laptop and Gizmo was building some contraption while eating three-day-old pizza. Ever since Jinx left them for Kid Flash the place was a complete mess. Kyd usually cleaned up after himself unlike the other residence. After he finished the chips, he teleported to his room so he could have some alone time. He didn't like being around people for too long, too much going on at once. As he took off his uniform he saw a string of purple of his shirt. It was a strand of Ravens hair from their encounter earlier that night.

"_Hmm such a pretty color. Too bad she's a good guy, she'd never be interested in me." _He thought to himself then looked at the clock. It was two in the morning and he wasn't tired enough to fall asleep and with Raven on his mind it didn't seem like he was going to get any anytime soon. Just then he came up with an idea to keep him busy. He teleported himself to the titans tower flew up to the roof and descended into the building. He came out of his portal into an empty hallway no one was around. He walked down the hallway until he found the living room which was also empty and a lot less messy than the H.I.V.E's. He decided to go exploring to see where Ravens room was. The first room he entered via portal was Starfires, the princess was sleeping next to what looked like a huge maggot.

"_Now THAT is a strange looking creature."_ Said the pale boy with glowing red eyes.

He teleported to the next room and sure enough it was Ravens. He gazed at her peaceful face wondering what she could be dreaming of. He looked around the room at all of her books, candles, trinkets, and clothes that lay in her hamper. He walked over to the sleeping sorceress so he could get a better look at her. Her violet hair covered half of her face and her mouth was slightly ajar. Her covers were so thin that he could see all of her womanly curves that lie underneath. Remembering what he went there for he quickly teleported to the park where there was a rose bush hiding between two trees. He picked one off the bush and stripped it of its thorns so she wouldn't prick her delicate fingers. The rose reminded him of her, beautiful yet dangerous. He teleported back to her room and left the rose in her and so when she woke up she would see it right away. Before he left he pushed her violet hair out of her face so he could drink in _all_ of her beauty. When he got back to his room he went straight to bed because it was four in the morning and he was pretty tired by then.

_He was laying down an open field and looking at the stars. He was enjoying the night sky when suddenly he heard a sweet yet monotone voice behind him;_

"_Didn't expect you to be here." She smiled at him. It was Raven she was wearing a dark blue dress that fit her perfectly from her bust to her butt. The top was cut low enough to see cleavage but the bottom was long enough to trail behind her. Her hair was passed her flawlessly round breasts and in her hand was the rose he gave her. He got up to greet her with a hug? Kiss? Spank? He wasn't quite sure yet but before he could get to her she vanished. _

"_Raven?" he called with no response. Where could she have gone? Why did she leave? When will she be back? He flustered him self with questions not realizing she was running off into the forest. He ran after her following her pale shin because that was the only thing that stud out on her. After running for a few minutes he stopped and looked around he could no longer hear foot steps in the crushed up leaves below them. He sat down in the leaves feeling defeated when suddenly he looked up and she was right in front of him. He grabbed her before she could run away again and he held her for a long time._

Kyd Wykkyd awoke at one in the after noon, which was strange for him because he was normally up at the crack of dawn.He sighed to himself wishing the dream he had were real, wishing she could be in his arms forever.

"_I'd better start the day I guess.."_


	3. Rose of the night

**Hey guys! Warning this chapter has some vulgar language in it. Enjoy!**

The next morning Raven was awoken from the rising sun. She usually kept the windows covered at night so the beams couldn't disturb her. But last night she kept them uncovered so she could have the feeling of lying underneath the stars. She sat up and brushed her hair back with her fingers noticing that something else was in her hand. It was a beautiful red rose with no thorns. She examined it for a bit looking for a clue as to whom it could be from, but there was nothing. Nothing but soft peddles, a black stem, a sweet aroma, and… BLOOD? Why was there dried blood on the stem? Who ever picked the rose took to thorns off by hand she thought. Why would someone go to such measures just to make sure I didn't prick my finger?

"I think it was Kyd Wykkyd." Said Love in coy tone.

"No it couldn't be. He barley spoke to me last night why would he give me a rose?" Raven question her sassy emotion.

"Why don't you ask him? Maybe he'll be out for another midnight flight!" Happy cooed with excitement at the thought of seeing him again.

"But what if.."

"Raven stop living in the past damnit!" Shouted Brave, "You'll never find happiness thinking that everyone is out for you!"

"Just be careful he is after all… a bad guy." Whispered Timid, filling with mixed emotions Raven decided to step away from her mind and go get some breakfast. She put the flower on her night stand not sure what to do or think of it yet.

In the living room Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and arguing back and forth. Starfire was trying to perfect a 'sock bun' but she ended up looking like princess Leia, Robin was watching Starfire curious as to why she wanted to change her look. Raven went to the counter and made herself a beagle and some tea. She filled a second glass of water for the rose and used her powers to carry it in the air because her hands were full. When Robin asked, "Hey Raven, do you have a guest in your room?" Raven stopped, shocked at the question.

"No why to you ask?"

"Are you really that thirsty you need two cups?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I woke up with the worst cotton mouth." She said as she tried to escape but of course Beast Boy needed to comment.

"Sorry I'll be sure to eat more fruit next time. Maybe it'll be a bit sweeter." Cyborg couldn't control his laughter; Raven was furious and disgusted at the thought of giving Beast Boy oral sex. She used her dark powers to grab his underwear and hang him from the ceiling.

"You. Wish." Was all she said before leaving the room.

An hour later she went to Cyborgs room. She asked him if he could trace the DNA from the blood on the rose. "I'll see what I can do. How did you get this thing anyway?" The tin man asked.

"I woke up and it was in my hand." She said in her usual monotone.

"Any idea who it could be from?"

"Umm… n-no not really." She debated on whether she should tell him about last night or not.

"Ok I'll check everyone's DNA on the team. If it was no one in here then I'll need to upgrade the security system in the tower." He said half seriously half jokingly. He was right. If someone could bring a rose in they could bring a bomb in. A few hours later Cyborg knocked on Ravens door. She got up from her comfy chair and her book to answer it.

"Find anything?" She said with a touch of hope in her voice.

"Well I checked everyone in the tower and nothing came up. Then I checked the other DNA from the villains we've fought over the years. Usually after Robin and I fight we check for loose hairs on our selves and put them in the system. And well the blood had the same coding as Kyd Wykkyd." Cyborg looked at her with concern, "You know if Robin finds out you guys have a thing he wont be happy."

She grew defensive, "We don't have a thing! We bumped into each other the other night when I was flying over the city… but nothing significant happened!"

Putting his hands up in a surrendering pose, "Alright I believe you! But I figured I'd warn you just in case he felt like stealing you instead of a flat screen T.V." He giggled and went back to his room leaving her with the rose still slightly bloody.

"Hey Cyborg."

"Yeah Rae."

"Don't tell the others about this… please?"

"I wont I promise, just be carful."

"I will I promise." She retreated back into her shadowy room and looked out her window at the setting sun.

"Maybe another midnight flight isn't such a bad idea…"


	4. Rain

It was midnight and the clouds predicted something awful. Despite the high chance of rain, both Raven and Kyd went on a flight. Wishing they would bump into each other again.

"_Why couldn't he give the rose to Jinx or something?" _She thought while she flew over the city park.

"_Maybe this is a trap. I should make sure my communicator is close." _She put her communicator in her hand just in case she needed backup. He's still a dangerous villain after all.

"_If I'm lucky I'll see her tonight" The young demon thought to himself looking down at all the city lights._

"_Something feels familiar here.. but I can't pu…"_

_BOOM!_

Once again to two dark souls clash bodies, this time on purpose.

"What are you and the H.I.V.E planning?" The demoness demanded. Her hood was down exposing the miss trust in her face. Her hands began to glow with black energy ready to fight if he came too close.

"_We aren't planning anything. I'm not here to fight you." _He thought to her. Unfazed at her defensive position he stared at her body. Her cloak flowing in the wind uncovered her fit thighs, lean waist, round full breasts, and her stunning face. Even though she looked angry she still looked beautiful.

"Then why was your DNA on the rose?" She asked still ready to attack.

"_Because I didn't want you to prink your hands on the thorns." _Kyd thought with a smile.

"Why… why me, why not someone else."

"_Because you're not like anyone else." _Kyd floated closer to her.

"_You're different, like me. Only you're better, smarter, and… beautiful." _His red eyes staring directly into her deep violet ones, hoping she wouldn't run away like in his dream.

"I'm nothing like you. I chose to be good knowing I was meant for evil. You chose to cause chaos. And you can't be trusted."

"_I got into the tower didn't I? I could've stolen everything. I could have made your home chaos. But I didn't. Don't push me away like everyone else. I can see you for who you are." _He floated closer to her and grabbed her hand. Her dark energy faded because her emotions were running rapid she didn't know what to do. She blushed a like crimson when he touched her hand. He was close to her closer than he has ever been before. He took her other hand and their eyes met.

"_Someone hurt you. Hurt you so bad you don't want to let anyone inside again. Let me be that exception Raven." _Kyd ran his fingers threw her soft purple hair wanting so badly for her to trust him. Her countenance was now helpless and somewhat shocked at what he said. He was right she didn't let anyone in, not even her friends. She turned her face away from him. She couldn't bare the staring any longer, she wanted to go home to escape from these feelings. He took her chin and lightly moved it towards his, he looked her dead in the eyes and thought,

"_I want to make you feel like you were never meant to be anything but loved." _ His other hand took her waist closer to him stared at her heart shaped lips before kissing them with all the passion in his untamed soul. She kissed back putting her arms around his shoulders, letting her body relax into his.

He floated them down onto the top of an office building in the middle of the city while lip locked. They stopped for a moment to digest the situation. Raven was still unsure about this but something in her heart told her it felt right. She examined his pointed mask and wondered what lied underneath. His eyes were a bright crimson and his skin a pale blue. His shoulders were broad and muscular and his arms looked strong enough to hold her.

"What if the teams find out?"

"_We'll have to keep it a secret."_

In that moment it started to rain on them. He looked up at the sky then looked down at the woman in his arms. She kissed him in the pouring rain not caring about anything else it was just her and him, two star-crossed lovers with enough darkness in their hearts to black out the city. He came out of the kiss after a minute and thought,

"_I should take you home." _He scooped her up and opened a portal to her room. He put her down both drenched from head to toe. He turned around so she could undress into her pj's and turned back around when she said it was ok. He tucked her in and kissed her good night. He opened a portal to his room but before he could leave he heard a sweet sleepy voice.

"Wait… would you like to stay?"


	5. Unmasked

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

Kyd looked back Raven. Her gray skin shimmered in the moonlight extenuating all of her womanly curves. Her eyes were filled with fear and hope not knowing what to say next.

"You don't have to.. I know it might be to soon.."

Kyd closed his portal and sat next to her on the bed pushing the violet hair out of her flawless face going in closer.

"_I would love to stay."_ He thought to her and kissed her softly on her lips. She shivered at his sudden touch and realized how much she missed human contact. He was so muscular and broad shouldered, you could almost see his abs through his uniform. He pulled back staring into her bright purple eyes.

"_Are you tired my sweet Raven?" _He could tell she wasn't ready for what he wanted to do to her. Oh the things he would do to that beautiful body would make a sex addict blush. But that would have to happen another time this was their first night together he didn't want to chance anything.

"Yeah I am. Really tired actually." She said realizing how exhausted she was from the day's activities and the fact that it was 2:30 in the morning. Kyd took off his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers reveling all his muscles, his arms looked strong enough to carry two of her, his abs were very toned and so were his pecks. She was so mesmerized by his body she almost didn't notice he didn't take off his mask.

"You can't wear that to bed." She said with a smile trying to cheer him up. It seemed like he didn't want to take it off even though she was dying to see the real him.

"You can trust me." She said carefully looking into his eyes. He moved his face towards hers gesturing her to take it off. She pulled the mask off slowly drinking in what lied behind the mask. His cheekbones perfectly shaped his face. He had hair as long as Robins only Kyd's wasn't covered in gel. It was black and shaggy and came down to his eyebrows and a bit passed his ears, which were bluish, gray like the rest of him and slightly pointed. And his jaw-line was strong and defined. She was shocked at how gorgeous he was! She blushed at the sight and lightly touched his cheek.

"Wow. I think you look much better without the mask." She said with a coy smile. Kyd knew what that meant and tackled her on the bed kissing he with such passion she didn't know what to do with her self except wrap her arms around him. She didn't want him to stop or leave her ever she wanted this moment to last forever. He started kissing her lightly from her forehead to her exposed neck. Then he stopped and gazed at her for a moment admiring her beauty.

"_We should get some rest before things get out of hand" _He thought with a small smile, wanting to just hold her until the end of time. He rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over them. They looked at each other for a moment and then Raven's sleepy voice said;

"Good night Kyd."

"_Good night my sweet Raven."_

With out another word she turned her back towards him and moved back so they could spoon. He pulled her close and kissed the back of her neck before falling asleep.

It was 12:30 in the after noon when Raven finally woke up. She noticed that he wasn't with her anymore and looked around the room trying to find something to prove that last night wasn't a dream. She looked on the bed and next to her was a small folded piece of paper with her name neatly written on it.

"My sweet Raven, meet me by the lights tonight at 9pm. See you soon beautiful. KYD."

'The lights? What could he mean by that… oh maybe above the city where we met the last two times? What time is it? Oh jeez it's 12:30 already!' She thought the her self as she jumped out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day.

"Oh dating a villain is sooo dangerous Rae! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Whispered Timid, she was still skeptical about the whole situation.

"Frankly I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm just sorta going with a gut feeling on this."

"Well that's great news." Said Intelligence sarcastically, "You're lucky he didn't pull any funny business last night Rae!"

"Well maybe I wanted so funny business huh? What's wrong with that?"

"Ughh just be careful Rae." Intelligence disappeared into Nevermore with Timid. Raven knew what she was dealing with but she also wanted to just go with the flow for once. Something was different about Kyd. She could feel it._H _


End file.
